


逆流

by taodoujianmu



Category: Fleabag (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ex-boyfriend, 如果是晋江文的话会有一个“破镜重圆”的tag, 戒酒, 精神问题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 你可以疑心星星是火把你可以疑心太阳会转移你可以疑心真理是谎言可是我的爱永远没有改变
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

01

格朗泰尔把自己喝进了医院。

更具体地说，是他跑到离家五个街区远的一家新开的酒吧（开业大酬宾，你懂的），在打了五折的廉价酒水里把自己喝个烂醉如泥，然后被老板搜刮干净身上所有的钱和值钱的东西后神志不清地被扔到酒吧后面的巷子里。他蜷缩在地上，又冷又饿地昏迷了四个小时后被不知道从哪里冒出来的好心人送到这家开设流浪汉救助项目的医院里。

所以他现在正穿着病号服，躺在病床上，浑身乏力，头昏昏沉沉的，嘴巴干涩发苦，鼻子闻着消毒水的味道，眼睛失焦地瞪着雪白的天花板，胃部空荡荡地发痛。房间里暖和得让人有点恶心。

格朗泰尔花了一点时间才组织起思绪，意识到自己左手插着点滴，右手边站着一个看上去是志愿者的姑娘在介绍他是怎么进医院的。

他把头扭过去看她，注意到她脖子上挂着的志愿证（还是工作证？）写着“珂赛特”这个名字。如果世界上所有志愿者都长得这么好看的话他们根本不用担心筹集善款的问题，人们看在他们的漂亮脸蛋的份上会哭着喊着往他们的慈善账户里打钱的，格朗泰尔漫不经心地想。

说了半天，珂赛特问他：“你感觉好些了吗？”

“呃，”格朗泰尔发现自己的喉咙像坏掉的鼓风筒一样不顶用，不过还是设法回答道：“好多了。”

珂赛特低头在本子上写些什么，又问：“你记得自己的名字吗？”

拜托，我又不是失忆了，我只是喝断片了，最多过程有些离奇但本质上只是一件非常寻常的事情。完全没必要以为我是什么只身逃离恐怖精神病院，中途因体力不支而倒在路边的悲惨失忆人士吧？

格朗泰尔想这样说，但他抿住自己干燥的嘴唇，为自己的健康着想，只是简单地回答道：“格朗泰尔。”

他余光瞅了眼摆在床边柜子上的水壶，遗憾地发现他们之间的距离远远超过一臂那么长。当然格朗泰尔可以起身去拿水壶，但是他还有点头晕，而且他不确定自己身上的病号服是不是那种只遮前面不遮后面的款式，保险起见还是不要让自己有在陌生人面前光屁股的危险为妙。

珂赛特对格朗泰尔奇妙而散漫的想法一无所知，只是勤勤恳恳地履行自己的告知义务，“医生说你打完点滴以后就可以出院了，不过你想在这里再住上两天也行。”她小心地问：“你有住处吗？”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“很好。“珂赛特又在本子上写写画画，然后帮格朗泰尔倒了杯水（谢天谢地，终于），千叮咛万嘱咐他可千万别再过度饮酒了，还塞给他一本关于帮助流浪者的爱心活动的小册子，之后接了个电话匆匆离开了格朗泰尔的病房。

格朗泰尔啜着水，等珂赛特一走，看也不看地就把那本小册子扔到一边，呲牙咧嘴地拔掉手上的针头，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来。他摸摸身上的衣服，欣慰地发现他穿的是一件普通的病号服而不是背后漏风的手术服，接着在房间里翻找起自己的衣物来。

小小的病房里没什么摆设，格朗泰尔稍微翻看了一番就知道自己的衣服不在这儿，他咕哝道：“见鬼，就算我在雪地里滚过，衣服又脏又破也不至于给我扔了吧。”说完便拖着自己还有些发木的双腿往外走，打算找人问问自己的东西在哪。

那句话怎么说的来着，只要事情有变坏的可能就一定会变坏。对于格朗泰尔来说，更准确地说是只要事情有变得更糟的可能就一定会变得更糟。

还有什么能比因为饮酒过度而身无分文地在一家陌生的医院醒来更糟呢？——在这家陌生的医院里看到安灼拉。

操，操，操。

格朗泰尔站在原地僵了两秒，设法在安灼拉扭过头之前把自己塞到了绿植后面。

当格朗泰尔看到医院护士站前面那个灿烂的金色脑袋的时候，他就知道那是安灼拉，哪怕只有一根头发丝格朗泰尔都能认出那是他来。安灼拉在跟珂赛特说话。他穿着普通的红棕色短夹克，尽量让自己显得像个凡人，但仍然浑身都尖叫着“我就是阿波罗”。

格朗泰尔背靠在墙上，悲哀地发现自己的心跳并没有因为成功躲过安灼拉的目光而放缓，反而因为想着安灼拉的背影而越跳越快，简直就像他自己的心脏要跳出他的胸腔扑到安灼拉身上一样。

不不，格朗泰尔按住胸口，他不想见安灼拉——好吧，其实他想，想得浑身发痛——但他真的不能见他，他没准备好，他会心脏病发作的，或者惊恐症发作。特别是他真的不想在这种情况下见到安灼拉。他把自己搞砸了，又一次地。

格朗泰尔扶着墙壁踱回病房，躺到床上，又不安心地起来想把门锁上，结果这该死的门根本就没有上锁这个功能。

他重新倒回床上，盘算着安灼拉大概什么时候会走，以及他到底为什么要来这里，他不知道格朗泰尔在这吗？还是他知道？

格朗泰尔的手指痉挛似的在自己的大腿上点着，他有点想吐。

他以为过了一个小时甚至更久，但实际上只过去了十分钟，期间护士进来发现他扯掉了手上的静脉注射针头，她没说什么，只是尽责地把它又插回了格朗泰尔左手背上的皮肤里。

透明的溶液一点点流进格朗泰尔的血液里，这让他感觉好了些，但他需要更烈的，他需要有害的东西，他需要酒精。他被这怪兽送进了这里，现在又想借助酒精的力量让他的脑子逃离这里。

酒精没有来，安灼拉来了。

他先是敲门，但是格朗泰尔没出声。他们在门内门外僵持了几分钟，安灼拉说“我只是想跟你谈谈”，然而格朗泰尔还是没反应，所以他只好轻轻推开门，站在门口看着裹在被子里的格朗泰尔，没有走进去。

格朗泰尔的脑子里一片空白，他完全短路了。他反射性地想要坐起来，却扯动到手上的针头刺痛得他回过神来。

好吧，他们谈谈。

“你，呃，我是说……”他吞咽，用尽全力组织语言，“你怎么在巴黎？”格朗泰尔记得他应该在马赛，也许吧。

安灼拉看上去有些犹豫，他脸色不好，斟酌道：“我来这儿负责一个项目。”

格朗泰尔想起来珂赛特给他的一个小册子，他把它从被子下面抽出来，封面上写着流浪关怀之类的字眼，格朗泰尔真的不在乎。他翻开第一页，愚蠢的“ABC的朋友们”的标题在对他说“嗨”，这一页无疑是成员介绍，上面没有照片，但是安灼拉的名字大大方方地印在上面刺痛格朗泰尔的眼睛。

“你就是这个狗屁公益活动的负责人？所以我想我可以省去问‘你怎么知道我在这’的功夫了，你一定有所有人的名单。”他干巴巴地说，又问：“这上面说这个活动两个星期前就开始筹备了，我假设你今天才下飞机？”

“不，”安灼拉谨慎地向前走了半步，在格朗泰尔警告的目光里停下，他说：“我半个月前就到了。”

“那-你知道我在这儿吗？”

“是的。”安灼拉回答。

格朗泰尔坠下了名叫理智的悬崖，他怒不可遏。即使他实际上没有任何理由和立场指责安灼拉，但他还是嘶嘶道：“你就没想过给我打个电话？还是你根本没想过会再看到我？”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉严厉地喊他的名字，但格朗泰尔在他脸上看到了一闪而过的沮丧，格朗泰尔沉默了下来。

“我给你打过电话，”安灼拉最终说，声音奇怪地混合了尖锐和疲惫，这让格朗泰尔畏缩。他继续说：“但是你没接。7号那天中午，上上个周末，你还记得吗？”

格朗泰尔在脑袋里搜刮他的记忆，平时没什么人会打他的电话，所以他记得那天中午的事情。他前一天晚上醉得厉害，哪怕是原子弹爆炸都叫不醒他，所以他一直睡到第二天下午两点才起床，他头痛欲裂，捡起手机发现有个混账连续给他打了十几个电话，但他不在乎，他没有回拨过去，只是把记录删了。

他虚弱地吐气：“我不知道那是你的电话。”

安灼拉抿唇，扯过珂赛特的小册子，从口袋里掏出一支笔，写了自己的电话号码给格朗泰尔，“我等会儿还有事，所以我得先走了。今天先别离开医院好吗？我大概晚上七点来找你。格朗泰尔，你需要帮助。别试图逃走。”他警告。

格朗泰尔胡乱点头，等安灼拉带上门出去，才抬起头把写了号码的册子从床头柜上拿起来，上面是一串陌生又熟悉的数字，格朗泰尔苦恼地想了会儿，才记起来这就是三年前安灼拉的电话号码，一点儿都没变。但是他却忘了。操。

他的脸苍白起来。

——————————————————————

晚上八点安灼拉回到医院的时候，发现格朗泰尔老老实实地躺在床上哪也没去，多少感到有些惊讶。

格朗泰尔知道安灼拉来了，安灼拉的视线快要把他烧焦了。但格朗泰尔只是把视线锁在手机上，假装在专心致志地玩俄罗斯方块。这种很难说是专心的状态对通关一点帮助也没有，30秒后，游戏结束。他把手机扔到床单上，转过头看安灼拉，打算面对现实。

“我看了你的医疗报告。”安灼拉说。

“所以？”

“就像我之前说的，你需要帮助。”

“我-还好。”格朗泰尔本来想说他过得很好，但他们都心知肚明那不可能，所以他只是说：“我不认为我需要帮助。我养得活自己，我很少进医院，这次只是意外。”

“你进来的时候血液的酒精浓度是0.43%，伴随脱水和体温过低，你本来会死的，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔把自己发抖的手藏到被子下面。他可以想象自己淹没在呕吐物里，死在满是空酒瓶的公寓里或者肮脏的巷子里，身边一个人都没有。陌生人会发现他的尸体，他们会把他装进裹尸袋里像垃圾一样运走。这种景象偶尔会在他的梦里出现，让他脊背发寒。

他试过戒酒，但他做不到。他一个人做不到。

“让我帮你。”安灼拉引诱他。

格朗泰尔晃晃脑袋，嘟囔着问：“公白飞他们呢？”

“不在这儿，他们有其他事情。”安灼拉补充道：“他们也不知道你的事情。”

这让格朗泰尔放松了些，或多或少吧，“别告诉他们。”他说。

同时考虑安灼拉和戒酒的事情已经消耗光了他所有的精神，他实在没心情面对过去的朋友们，哪怕他们可能只是会给格朗泰尔发一条关怀的短信并且贴心地什么也不问。他们太好了，真心的，但是格朗泰尔不需要好。

“好吧。但是你得让我帮你。”安灼拉讨价还价。

格朗泰尔困惑地看着他，不知道他为什么这么想要在自己身上浪费时间。他应该有更重要的事情去做，而不是在这里和他扯皮。这个三年后的全新版本的安灼拉让格朗泰尔感到无所适从。

他警惕地问：“你打算帮我戒酒？”

“算是吧。”安灼拉揉揉眉心，“放松点，我不会每时每刻跟在你身后监督你，我也不会跑到你的家里去，我只是想让你参加一个匿名戒酒会，然后——也许我可以偶尔看看你？只是为了确认你一切都好。”

“操，”格朗泰尔木着脸问：“我是不是快死了？你之前看到的我的医疗报告上是不是还写着‘癌症晚期’？”

“什么？”安灼拉皱眉，“没有，你怎么会这么想？”

“因为你现在的举动他妈的真的很像是临终关怀。”

“不，”安灼拉说，他挣扎了一会儿，退缩了，“你打算接受吗？”

放到三年前，他会毫不犹豫地拒绝的，因为他无法忍受安灼拉的帮助。操，安灼拉试图帮助他，然后他就会发现格朗泰尔根本无可救药；他会在帮助格朗泰尔这件事情上花一些精力，然后发现这行不通，所以他会放弃这个计划，就像他放弃过去无数个行不通的计划一样；他会往前走，而格朗泰尔会被留在原地。

但是格朗泰尔说：“我会试试。”

或许他毕竟也不是三年前版本的自己了，他无法分辨自己算是更成熟了还是更退化了。格朗泰尔只知道这是唯一一次他能抓住安灼拉的机会，如果他松手，安灼拉就会飞走，格朗泰尔仍然留在原地。如果结局是一样的话，那他宁愿选择看上去更有希望的一条路来走。

该死，这真的有点像临终关怀，他想。

安灼拉看上去松了口气，“谢谢。”他说，“活动手册的最后一页列举了巴黎市内的一些互助戒酒组织，有嗜酒者互诫协会也有其他的小团体，也许你可以参考一下那上面的意见。”

格朗泰尔再次把不知为什么在这一天之内就变得有些狼狈的小册子翻出来，打开到最后一页，上面密密麻麻地写着不同互助戒酒组织的信息，包括集会的事件和地点，太贴心了，格朗泰尔相信自己就算到八十岁也可以依靠这本册子的指导来组织生活。

“你不介意我明天给你打个电话吧？”安灼拉问。

“不？”格朗泰尔对安灼拉的热感到受宠若惊，“我尽量在你打来的时候保持清醒。”

安灼拉很客气地说：“那会很有帮助。”

格朗泰尔等着安灼拉继续说些什么，但是安灼拉什么也没说，仅仅是令人困扰地站在门口。

“你不是打算像个变态一样盯着我一整晚吧？”

“抱歉，”安灼拉快速地道歉，“我只是在等也许你还有什么想说的。”

“呃，我没有什么想说的。你呢？”

安灼拉迟疑了，但是他最后是：“没有。那好吧，再见。”

“再见。”格朗泰尔回复。

安灼拉轻手轻脚地关上门。他一消失在视线里，格朗泰尔就捂住脸倒在床上。

“这他妈算什么？”他轻声问。没人回答。


	2. Chapter 2

02

格朗泰尔没能睡着，这是有理由的。

首先，他已经24个小时没喝过酒了，这差不多就是他能保持不抓狂的底线；其次，他刚刚（九个小时前）跟安灼拉说完话；最后，他即将要去参加一个互助戒酒小组的集会。谁知道到时候会发生什么？他可能会被混在其中伪装成酒鬼的连环杀人犯跟踪并杀人分尸。

这几件事情合在一起带来的焦虑和压力已经远远超过了安全线，格朗泰尔觉得自己的表现尚可，他没有发疯似地翻窗户出去买酒喝，也没有连夜买票逃离巴黎。他值得一个奖励。所以格朗泰尔起来，粗鲁地换上自己原本的衣服，抓着写着安灼拉电话号码的珂赛特给的小册子，走出房间，径直往医院门口走去。

一个护士拦住了他，“你要去哪？”

格朗泰尔认出了她就是之前给他重新插针的那位女士，他耸耸肩说：“回家？”

“好吧，但是你得填一个表格，我们需要收集你的信息以便后续追踪。”

“什么鬼？我不是你们流浪汉救助爱心项目的目标群体，好吗？我只想现在、立刻、马上回家。”

护士疲惫但坚定地望着他。

格朗泰尔屈服了，看在白衣天使的份上，他问：“表格在哪里？”

格朗泰尔花了十分钟填好资料，他睡眠不足，眼睛干涩，手在轻微发抖，因为渴望酒精的麻醉而出汗。他歪歪扭扭地在最后签上自己的名字，然后飞快地离开医院，冲向他知道的最近的一家卖酒的超市。

他能清楚记得的下一件事情就是他半躺在自己公寓里的床上，手上抓着一瓶酒，身边还散落着几个啤酒罐子。格朗泰尔想也不想地把瓶子里剩下的酒一口气喝完，满足地打了个嗝，绊手绊脚地从床上起来（差点因为踩到地上的酒瓶而滑倒），去厨房给自己热了个披萨。

他感觉自己走在流沙上，除了晕乎乎的什么都没感觉到。他没感觉，这很好。

格朗泰尔认为自己应该给爱潘妮打个电话，这似乎是一个理智的选择，所以他打了。

“哈喽。”他说。

“格朗泰尔？”爱潘妮听上去有活力极了。

“是我。”

“你已经一个月没给我打电话了，你还好吗？”

“不知道你为什么这么问，但是我很好。顺便说一下，我今天见到安灼拉了，呃，应该是昨天。”

“什么——”她的声音听上去是变形了的尖叫，格朗泰尔把手机拿得离耳朵远了些，不过爱潘妮很快冷静下来，她急促地问：“你还好吗？说真的。”

“我很好，真的。” 格朗泰尔重复

“你喝醉了，”爱潘妮指出，“你现在有多醉？”

“还没有要到医院里去的程度。”说到医院，格朗泰尔有了点现实感，他叹息：“我昨天在医院里见到安灼拉了，耶稣基督啊，他太美好了。”

“你进医院了！——好吧，你现在应该没事了。”爱潘妮问：“安灼拉是来找你的吗？”

“他有个项目在这里。“

“这可不算是个回答¬。算了，你可以之后再告诉我。我真的不想再问一遍，但是你真的感觉还好吗？” 爱潘妮轻柔地说：“我知道你喝醉了所以可能没什么感觉，但是等你清醒过来你可能会需要一点帮助，记住我就在这儿，随时打我电话都可以。“

“你像云朵一样好。”格朗泰尔赞美她。

爱潘妮咯咯笑起来，“我不知道这是什么意思，不过谢了。还有什么是我需要知道的吗？”

“我等下可能会去参加一个匿名戒酒会，有什么建议吗？”

“哦！”她发出了不知道是惊喜还是惊恐的声音，语无伦次地说：“我为你感到高兴，不过我不太懂因为我也没去过匿名戒酒会天啊我谷歌一下等会儿发给你，你确定你一个人能行吗？要不要我陪你一起？”

格朗泰尔给她顺毛：“Ep，冷静一点。我只是过去看看他们会说些什么，又不是上断头台，这没什么的。”

“噢，格朗泰尔。”他不知道为什么爱潘妮的声音突然充满了怜爱，她说：“记得给我打电话好吗？”

“我保证会的。”

格朗泰尔把电话挂断，拖着双腿躺回自己狭窄的、不舒服的床上。他太困了，他需要休息一会儿。

——————————————————————

过了一段模糊的时长，他从混沌的梦境里醒过来。格朗泰尔费力地睁开眼睛，摸出手机查看现在的时间：是下午四点多。格朗泰尔盯着手机屏幕上的日期，不知道为什么仍然是“今天”而不是“明天”，他还以为自己睡了一个世纪。

他注意到自己有一条未读短信，是安灼拉三个小时前发的。

-打算去戒酒会吗？

格朗泰尔睡了四个多小时，所以他没有回复，显然安灼拉也不打算追问。

这太——太安灼拉了。他偶尔会给你发个短信，如果你没有回复他就会假设是自己越线了，于是收手，从来不考虑也许是你漏看了呢？误删了呢？或者接受信息的人只是希望他能再多发几条信息呢？

-嗯

格朗泰尔发过去。

他盯着手机看了十分钟，没有反应。不奇怪，安灼拉也许正在开会。

他在床上仰面躺着，任自己神游，过了好一会儿才意识到还有个戒酒会之类的事情在等着呢，于是他开始找那本该死的小册子，从床底下摸索到厨房，到处都找不到。

“也许这是上天在提示我不要去。”他喃喃自语，然后在自己衣服的口袋里发现了它。这可能是什么他还没有参透的启示。

册子上面写着的距离和时间上最近的一个集会在七站外，晚上七点。

格朗泰尔再次检查手机，发现已经五点半了，并且爱潘妮终于给他发了一条长长的“第一次参加匿名戒酒会需要注意的所有事项”。

格朗泰尔划动手机屏幕，开始觉得这些这条短信真正的主题应该是“第一次参加匿名戒酒会让你焦虑的100个理由”，不过他确实注意到了短信最后的一条结尾附带了很多感叹号的建议——“着装尽量得体，不要在饮酒过后带着酒气参加集会”，格朗泰尔意识到他自己现在的状况似乎与这恰恰相反。

-谢了，Ep，很有帮助  
-我去洗澡了

格朗泰尔发完短信，诚实地进浴室冲了个澡，裹着浴巾出来，从衣柜里翻出一套干净的衣服换上。抬头看看时间，他发现指针已经向六点半无限逼近，于是匆匆擦干头发，带上东西跑下楼，从地铁站附近的快餐车里买了份热狗草草解决掉今天的晚餐，跟着下班回家的人群一起挤上地铁，往目的地漂去。

地铁到站后，格朗泰尔从地下走出来，尴尬地发现自己可能做了一个错误的选择。集会召开的地点是在一家花店的楼上没错，但是它隔壁就是一座温馨的小教堂。他只希望集会不是由牧师主持的，那太糟糕了。

格朗泰尔磨磨蹭蹭地上楼，发现已经有十几个人在房间里了，站在门口的是一个中年女士，谢天谢地她看上去不是个修女。

她注意到了格朗泰尔，眼睛和善地弯曲起来，她走过来小声问他：“第一次来？”

“呃，是的。”格朗泰尔有些无所适从。

她用眼神鼓励他，笑眯眯地说：“你拿一把椅子随便坐下就好，这里没什么规矩。我们将依次发言，别担心，我不会让你第一个起来的。”

格朗泰尔向她道谢，从房间后面拿了把椅子，然后加入已经围成的圆圈中，感觉仿佛自己是第一天上幼儿园。

两分钟后交流准时开始，从那位和善的女士右手边的第一个人开始发言。

格朗泰尔不知道这是不是惯例，不过听了几个人的故事后他发现这次的分享主题显然是“因为酗酒而导致的令人后悔的经历”。

所有人的故事都很可怕。有人说自己因为酒驾差点出车祸害死自己的女儿，有人说自己喝醉后出轨了女同事，有人说自己因为醉酒而错过了见病危父亲的最后一面……

轮到格朗泰尔时，他迷失了十几秒，才后知后觉地发现大家在看自己。他下意识地望向主持集会的女士，她正用鼓励的眼神看着自己。

格朗泰尔舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇，没有说话。

他可以轻而易举地列举出一长串自己因为醉酒而搞砸的事情，最近的一项就是他差点因为酒精中毒而意外去世，稍微含蓄一些的表述是他喝醉以后被当作流浪汉送进了医院。

他可以很轻易地把这件事情说出来，因为这件事情实际上并不对他造成太大的困扰。是的，格朗泰尔害怕孤独地、丑陋地、毫无意义地死去，但既然他没死，那么这种威胁在他的感知中就很遥远了，像一片灰雾远远地弥漫在他身后，只要他不回头看，就可以假装不存在。

但是他的嘴巴张不开。他注意到房间里大多数人的表情都很严肃，他身边坐着的一个女人也是新来的，她向大家分享了自己喝醉酒后打了自己母亲的事情之后就一直在默默流泪。

他怎么能把濒临死亡这种事情不痛不痒地说出来？这感觉像是在侮辱在座所有人的感情。

格朗泰尔的潜意识阻止了他去深想这次死亡体验对他来说的真正意义，他的无意识力量死死地掩住那扇门，以至于没能关住另一扇。

“我听说过说酒精会破坏人的记忆还是什么。”格朗泰尔茫然地脱口而出，“之前我的前男友打电话给我，但是我没接，因为不记得那是他的电话号码了。妈的，我以为我一辈子都不会忘记的。”

他还忘记了什么事情？他甚至都不能确定自己到底忘记了什么。格朗泰尔惶惶然想到安灼拉，他关于安灼拉的其他记忆也消失了吗？他连这个都留不住吗？

格朗泰尔垂下肩膀，缩到自己的世界里。其他人见他不再开口，便体贴地继续往下进行。

他听到的最后一句话，是主持者所做的布道——“感谢大家今天齐聚一堂，从过往的经历中披沙拣金。凡仰望耶和华的人，皆凝爱聚力[1] 。”

格朗泰尔惊醒，模仿着众人的行动起身收好椅子摆回原处，程序化地顺着人流向门外走去去，中途被主持者留住。

她的眼睛和话语仿佛有魔力一般让人晕眩，简而言之，格朗泰尔记得的下一件事就是自己走出花店，口袋里塞着一叠医生的名片，还有一张关于隔壁教堂何时会有牧师布道的时刻表或者说是宣传单。

格朗泰尔扭头看向旁边的小教堂，它在阴暗的黑夜里透出一点暖光，像是个里面有煤块在阴燃的大壁炉，舒适又温暖。

格朗泰尔搓搓有些发冷的手臂，往地铁站走去。

——————————————————————

他在回家的路上忍不住买了几瓶酒，走着走着，又感到后悔，最后只给自己留下一瓶，把其它的都送给了在街头玩滑板的几个年轻人。

“谢了，哥们儿。”他们笑嘻嘻地说。

格朗泰尔无所谓地耸耸肩，希望他们已经到了喝酒的合法年龄。

他回到家，抱着酒瓶喝了一会儿，无聊地坐到画架前面往画布上戳颜料，实际上却是神游天外。

裤子口袋里的震动让格朗泰尔的思绪回来，他掏出手机，盯着屏幕上安灼拉的名字继续发呆。

电话渐渐停了，过了一会儿手机又震动起来，格朗泰尔迟疑地按下接听，把手机放到自己耳边，不确定地问：“安灼拉？”

“是我。”安灼拉电话那头说：“只是想知道你觉得怎么样。”

为什么他们都喜欢问这个问题？格朗泰尔把这句话咽下，无意识地站起来在屋子里转圈，含糊地回答道：“还好，比我想象的要好很多。”

“很好。”安灼拉说，然后没话说似的沉默了。

他们之间大概静了十几秒，格朗泰尔拨弄着桌子上的空酒瓶，不确定是不是应该挂断电话。

“我可以去见你吗？”安灼拉轻轻地问，好像在问他能不能到监狱里探监似的。

格朗泰尔不知道自己应该怎么回答，这个问题似乎有些过于亲密了。亲密，他的心脏因为这个词而收缩。

“抱歉。”安灼拉很快道歉，“我只是——”

格朗泰尔打断他：“没有问题，你知道我的住址在哪吗？”

“事实上，”安灼拉慢吞吞地回答，“我就在你门口。”

“……你是认真的？”格朗泰尔简直不能相信，搞什么鬼？

他快步走到门前，拉开门，看到安灼拉果然就站在门口，手机还贴在脸颊边上。他正抿唇回望他。

格朗泰尔感到一阵眩晕。

他一直都知道他门前走廊的灯光是一切美好事物的杀手，不管是谁走到这下面都会显得面色惨白，脸颊凹陷得像个僵尸，但是世界总是对安灼拉格外偏爱。顶上的白炽灯从上方投下光，打在安灼拉金色的卷发上泛出柔和的光晕，让他从一尊云石雕塑变成了一个活生生的行走在陆地上的天使。

格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉金丝般的头发卷曲在他冷淡的脖子上，发梢温顺地窝在锁骨上方，那里的皮肤上有一颗小小的痣。

他盯着那颗小痣思考，安灼拉之前脖子上有这颗痣吗？

如果它之前就在安灼拉身上，那他一定会有自己舔舐它的记忆。在他的记忆里，这一小块皮肤会变得湿漉漉地变成粉色，安灼拉会发出愉快的嗡嗡声，他会扯住格朗泰尔的头发让他仰起头来和他接吻……

但是格朗泰尔并不拥有这份美好记忆，这个令人愉悦的幻想也许从来不曾发生，也可能无意中从他的记忆里漏了出去。

无论如何，格朗泰尔渴望着用自己的嘴唇去膜拜安灼拉的脖子，他渴望用舌头触摸那里的肌肤，他渴望品尝到安灼拉皮肤的味道和皮肤下汩汩流动着的鲜血的震动。

但是安灼拉说：“你还好吗？你一直在盯着我。”

格朗泰尔收回遐思，并为此感到痛苦。

他虚弱地问：“安灼拉，你到底为什么出现在这里？”你到底为什么要再次来到我身边？你想要我怎么做？

安灼拉深深地看着他的眼睛，仿佛披着全世界的苦闷，他问：“我想知道我们能不能不分手？”

“别问这个问题，安灼拉，只是……别。”格朗泰尔绝望地说，他纠正他：“我们已经分手了。”

“我们从来没有真的讨论过这件事情。”

“我们已经三年没有联系了，一般人们就管这个叫分手。”

沉默又在他们之间徘徊。

安灼拉低声说：“我想说我很抱歉。很抱歉三年前去马赛的时候没有告诉你，很抱歉之后也没有联系你。”

格朗泰尔想说这没什么好道歉的，反正他之后也没有联系安灼拉，而且在安灼拉回到巴黎前就不告而别了。但他感觉如鲠在喉，说不出话来。

他记得三年前的一个普普通通的下午，他从宿醉中醒来，发现安灼拉和公白飞等人突然全都消失不见了，没有留言也没有消息，只留下了还没喝完的几杯咖啡还沐浴在西晒的阳光里。

他后来知道是前一天晚上，拉马克议员从马赛给他们发了一个紧急邀请，事情很要紧，而且安灼拉他们真的等待这个机会太久了，所以他们忘记了不知道在哪里给自己的胃里灌酒的格朗泰尔，草草收拾好用得上的资料，直接买了最近的车票动身去了马赛。

然而当时他并不知道这一切。最开始格朗泰尔以为他们是出门组织活动了，所以他只是给安灼拉发了个短信问他情况如何，但是一直到晚上他都没有受到任何信息。也没有任何人知道他们去哪了。

鉴于他们当时手头上正好有一个项目是关于治理街头犯罪团伙和规范非法枪支买卖的议案，格朗泰尔不可避免地想了很多可能的恐怖情形。他几乎可以看到安灼拉一行人被绑架，他们被关在货车里运到垃圾处理场，在那里被折磨，被杀死。

他知道这件事情真的发生的可能性微乎其微，但他在警察局报案人口失踪的时候还是提起了这个疯狂的想法。

负责他的警官只是无语地看了他一眼，然后说：“我们会尽快处理的。不过我想最迟明天他们就会给你打电话了。”

格朗泰尔茫然若失地走出警局，给爱潘妮打了个电话。当时爱潘妮正在外地处理父母的事情，所以她能给的不多，只有一点安慰。

“我快发疯了。”格朗泰尔对她说。他站在路边，行人和车辆流水般的匆匆与他擦肩而过，他们走得是这么快以至于格朗泰尔怀疑自己是不是被浪潮打得后退。

“他们不会出事的。”爱潘妮只能这样反复告诉他。

格朗泰尔喃喃道：“也许他们只是决定是时候离开了。”

爱潘妮断然地说：“不会的，他们爱你。安灼拉爱你，我也爱你，答应我你会没事的好吗？”

“我不知道。Ep，我不知道。”

“你必须没事，格朗泰尔。”爱潘妮坚定地说，“下午两点你的画展就要开始了，你必须到场。你还记得你期待这个期待了多久吗？你会没事的，而安灼拉他们明天就会回来。”

格朗泰尔很感谢爱潘妮，真的，她是个坚强的战士，每次都能把格朗泰尔从淤泥里拉出来。但是她离他太远了，所有人都离他太远了。

格朗泰尔站在川流不息的人群中，听到自己的声音仿佛在遥远的地方响起：“但是，Ep，安灼拉本来要和我一起的。”

这句话把他击垮了。

他挂掉电话，走向一旁的商店买酒。等格朗泰尔醉醺醺地坐在空荡荡的房间里盯着散落在地上的文件，意识到现在已经是凌晨三点时，发现自己的手机不见了。

然后格朗泰尔丢下一切，孤身一人离开了巴黎。

——————————————————————

凌晨的火车站里闪烁的灯光在格朗泰尔眼前浮动，他尽力无视它们，干巴巴地说：“我可以请你离开吗。”

格朗泰尔的视线有些模糊，所以他看不太清楚安灼拉脸上的表情，只听到他轻声说：“我很抱歉。”

他被这句话激怒了，“你知道从昨天开始你对我说了多少句‘抱歉’了吗？我也很抱歉让你感到这么抱歉。”

“我只是希望你能知道我没有想过要离开你。”安灼拉的声音紧绷着，他的影子在灯光下摇晃，“马赛是一个意外，我很——我很后悔。是我把一切搞砸了。”

格朗泰尔不知道该说什么，他没想到安灼拉会说这些。安灼拉这两天来一直在跟他说抱歉，但是直到这一刻他才真的意识到，安灼拉在跟他道歉，为了三年前的事情。其实他从来没有怪过他，他怎么能怪安灼拉？他是格朗泰尔生命中最美好的事物。有时候小鸟在你掌心停留了一小会儿就已经是一种恩典，它飞走了只是因为它不属于任何人。

他闷闷地对安灼拉说：“这不是你的错。是我自己崩溃了，这是我的问题。我怎么能因为自己太没有安全感而怪你？”

安灼拉深吸一口气，说：“但是我想让你感到安全，我想让你感到安心。我本来应该照顾好你的，但是我他妈的搞砸了。”

格朗泰尔简直不能相信他们在进行这样煽情的对话，他压住焦躁对安灼拉说：“我不是什么易碎的玩偶好吗？听着，我不希望你因为感到愧疚或者是其他什么莫名其妙的原因而被绑在我身边，你值得更好的。”

“没有更好的了，格朗泰尔，我也不想要更好的。”安灼拉靠在门边告诉他，“我不知道你为什么不愿意相信跟你在一起的时候我很开心也很满足，爱上你并没有让我变得一团糟，离开你才是。”

格朗泰尔抬眼看着安灼拉，从他的角度看过去，安灼拉的眼睛像玻璃珠一样澄亮。他们两人的脸只隔了一只手的距离，这段短短的距离引诱着他伸出手去触碰安灼拉。但是格朗泰尔手指不安地在织物上摩擦，终究还是没有伸出去。

安灼拉静静地看着他，格朗泰尔不知道自己为什么可以拥有这注视。

“我要关门了。”他艰涩地说。

“我还可以再见你吗？”安灼拉问。

“我难道能阻止你出现在我家门口吗？”

“如果你这样要求我，我就不会出现。”

安灼拉是认真的，他通情达理得如此不近人意。

格朗泰尔无力地笑笑，“我还没有准备好给你任何答复。”

“我可以等。”安灼拉几乎像是在许下一个承诺。

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛不去看他，“晚安，安灼拉。”

他关上了门。

————TBC————

[1] 改自《伦敦生活》第二季中神父在婚礼上的演讲的最后一句话，出自《圣经》的《诗篇》：Be strong and take heart, all you who hope in the LORD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候都觉得格朗泰尔好惨，本来准备画展精神就很紧张了，一觉醒来男朋友和朋友们都不见了，打电话也联系不上，没人知道他们去哪了，还要担心是不是被套麻袋杀人灭口了。唯一能安慰他的青梅竹马也不在身边，超级崩溃，继续酗酒，画展也错过了，手机还丢了，男朋友还是没回来，最后失魂落魄地离开巴黎，到处流浪（划掉）。
> 
> 从安灼拉的角度就是，拉马克突然发来一个期待了很久的邀请，和ABC的朋友们一起手忙脚乱地去马赛，度过了昏天黑地暗无天光的几天，连睡觉的时间都没有，所以错过了格朗泰尔的联系，好不容易忙完回去发现把男朋友弄丢了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

许下承诺对于有些人来说可能只是一个客套话，类似于“我们有机会一起吃个饭”，但是对于安灼拉来说，许下一个承诺意味着他说到做到。

所以哪怕过去了一个月，哪怕安灼拉原本在巴黎负责的流浪者救助公益项目和其他的什么乱七八糟的项目已经结束，他仍然固守在巴黎，每周都至少给格朗泰尔打两次电话询问他的近况。但是安灼拉不再询问他能不能和格朗泰尔见面，也许是因为他觉得上一次的贸然到访越线了，也可能是他认为应该给格朗泰尔更多的空间，总之他们在一个月里都没有再见过面。

格朗泰尔几乎要以为自己在维持一个异地恋关系。

他尽量在尝试戒酒和与安灼拉保持这种微妙的关系中找到生活的平衡，在这方面马普尔女士（就是他参加的戒酒会的那位主持者，还有些人亲昵地喊她马普尔妈妈）帮助了他很多。

格朗泰尔没打算直接完全戒掉酒精，只是想要控制住自己，所以他认为自己可以从戒断反应中存活下来。

他去看了医生，给自己开了药，询问了建议，但是刚开始的时候仍然感觉糟透了。他情绪低落，食欲不振，双手震颤发抖得拿不住画笔；他经常失眠到凌晨三四点，有时候半夜还会爬起来呕吐；他做梦，梦到安灼拉，醒来的时候心情比入睡前更差。

这种情况持续了很久，直到这一天早晨，格朗泰尔坐在戒酒会前面广场的椅子上，看着广场中央飞舞着的几只斑鸠，恍然意识到自己清醒而稳定，而且从昨天到现在只喝了几杯啤酒，除了因为前一天和安灼拉打过电话所以又失眠到凌晨两点之外，一切都很顺利。

格朗泰尔什么也不想地在椅子上坐了一会儿，只是单纯地感受这种不是灰蒙蒙一片的清明状态，然后取出写生本子描绘斑鸠的姿态，笔下的线条像从他的思维里延伸出去的部分一样流畅而恰如其分。

他仔细地勾勒斑鸠脖子上微小的花纹以和鸽子做区分。斑鸠长得很像野鸽子，也有着一身灰色的羽毛，但是它们要比那些早就被宠坏了的家伙们温顺和胆小多了，有一次格朗泰尔甚至看到它们被一只比自己大不了多少的乌鸫赶走。

他抬头望向眼前的教堂，有几只鸟的影子在粉色的屋顶上欢快地跳动。格朗泰尔想起来上次他去戒酒会的时候马普尔女士花了整整五分钟的时间向他赞美教堂的牧师人有多好，她还告诉他戒酒会里的很多人都去找他做了告解。格朗泰尔知道这是在暗示他去找牧师谈谈，他对此实在没什么兴趣，所以至今依旧只是从教堂前面走过或者远远地欣赏这幢建筑，从来没有进去过。

但他今天有了不一样的感觉。也许他在自己的常规生活中增加一件也许无足轻重的新东西，所以他拔足向教堂走去。

或许是时间不对，教堂的灯暗着，里面空荡荡的没什么人，牧师更是不见踪影。

格朗泰尔凭借自己童年时留下的对教堂内部结构的一点印象往里面走去，他走到了一个朴素的走廊里，风格有点像他高中行政楼里的过道。他没走几步就看到了一间打开门的房间，房间几乎全部被摆在周围的柜子和中间靠墙的一张大桌子塞满，桌子上凌乱地放着一些银质圣器和织物。

“我有什么能帮你的吗？”他身后冷不丁有人出声问道。

格朗泰尔吓了一跳，转过身来看到马普尔口中说的“黑头发的年轻神父”，让他惊讶的是神父没有穿黑色的常服，而是身着青绿色的祭服，胸口处有一个巨大的金色异形十字花纹，麻灰色的墙壁把这件袍子衬得越发光彩照人。

这是个天主教教堂，格朗泰尔终于想起来了。

“呃，抱歉。”他尴尬地说，感觉多少有点像发现自己误闯进了一个舞会却没穿礼服，他问：“你在准备进行弥撒吗？”

神父耸耸肩，“弥撒早就结束了，我只是还没换衣服。你是找我吗？”

“马普尔女士说我也许可以来和你聊聊？你要不方便的话我可以改天再来。”

神父只是从他面前走进放着圣器的房间，招少让他也进去。

“你想喝酒吗？”他问。

格朗泰尔想了下说：“我可以喝一点。”

“很好，因为我真的很想来一罐啤酒。”说着，神父拉开了旁边柜子的抽屉。格朗泰尔看到整个抽屉里都塞满了啤酒，他觉得他开始有点喜欢这个神父了。

神父抽出一罐扔给他，自己也开了一罐坐在椅子上喝了两口，问：“让我猜猜，感情问题？”

“算是吧。”格朗泰尔捏着易拉罐坐到桌子的另一端，“事先说明，是关于我前男友的。不过既然马普尔女士让我来这里，我想这应该不会冒犯到你。”

“来找我的同性恋远比你以为的要多，他们告诉我这是因为我看上去很像个gay。”神父轻轻说了一句脏话，更多的像是在不痛不痒地抱怨，“我哪里像个gay了？”

格朗泰尔大笑，“我可以理解他们为什么会这样认为。”

神父翻了个白眼，问：“所以，你打算跟我说说你的事情吗？”

“我不知道。”格朗泰尔坦白说，“我觉得这件事情多少有些诡异？在今天之前我从来没想过要进来和你说话。”

“没早点来是你的损失。”

格朗泰尔微笑。

“这样吧，”神父挥手把喝空了的啤酒罐子扔到垃圾桶里，对格朗泰尔说：“我可以给你提供两种服务。一种是老路子，我们到告解室里说话，出来的时候装作我们从来没见过；另一种是我在这里用书挡住自己的脸然后你可以想象我们在告解室，我们交谈，然后假装什么都没发生。”说着神父举起面前的一本书煞有介事地遮住脸，然后把书放下来，说：“或者你可以选择什么也不做地离开这里。”

格朗泰尔投降，他说：“就在这儿吧，你也不用把书举起来了，其实也没什么大不了的。”

“就只是……”他移开眼神，思考该怎么说这件事情。

他注意到神父右后方的墙上挂着一幅十字绣，上面绣的是亚伯拉罕持刀要杀死以撒的时候，上帝显灵阻止了他的故事。图画下面绣着一句“凡仰望耶和华的人，皆凝爱聚力”，格朗泰尔觉得这多少有些讽刺。

神父注意到他的视线，回头看了一眼，然后说：“这幅画是马普尔妈妈送的。你肯定听她说过那句话，这是她最喜欢的一句经文，也是我最喜欢的。我还很喜欢这样一句话，‘没有爱的人对神一无所知，因为神就是爱’[1] 。”

“你爱上帝吗？”格朗泰尔问。

“全心全意地。”他放松地靠到椅背上，把手肘搁在扶手上，问格朗泰尔：“你呢？”

“我不信教。”

“我是问你对谁怀有上帝之爱吗？你有像热爱上帝一样爱过谁吗？”

格朗泰尔应该觉得荒诞，但事实上他感到紧张。他紧抿双唇，终于开口回应：“定义什么是上帝之爱。”

“我们不是在进行辩论。”神父安抚他，“我认为对于大部分人来说，只要回答出这个问题，一切的答案就会不言自明：你是否渴望他渴望到愿意牺牲生活中一切可能威胁到他的事物呢，无论那事物有多么美好？”

“我愿意付出我的一切，我无足轻重。我可以伏倒在地只渴求他的一个眼神。”

“那你在害怕什么？”

说真的，他到底在害怕什么？格朗泰尔想。毫无疑问他害怕自己会再次搞砸，他害怕安灼拉这次会真的厌烦他，然后离开他。但是说到底，格朗泰尔不是那么在乎自己会怎么样，他可以痛苦不堪，他可以困顿潦倒，他可以支离破碎。哪怕没有安灼拉他也会把自己一点一点地推到这种境地，或者说，正因为有了安灼拉他才看到了不一样的可能性。

“我害怕我会毁了他。” 格朗泰尔如梦初醒。

神父诚挚地对他说：“我们爱神，因为他先爱我们。爱里没有惧怕，因为爱免除了恐惧的刑罚。你既要爱他，首先要信他。[2]”

格朗泰尔在椅子上呆坐了许久。

他看到安灼拉的幻影坐在桌子的另一头看着他，“你相信我吗？”他问。

这个问题的回答他在内心里说了无数次，“我信服你。”格朗泰尔在想象中喃喃道。

微笑漫上了安灼拉的安灼拉面孔，这让格朗泰尔的心脏刺痛。

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的幻影淡去，终于打开易拉罐喝了一口啤酒，突然问：“你有爱过谁吗，神父？”

神父回答道：“我疯狂地爱过一个人。”

“但是你离开了。”格朗泰尔近乎确定地猜测道。

“嗯哼。”

格朗泰尔不想再询问更多的细节以免冒犯他，但神父似乎并不在意。他又拿出了一瓶啤酒，无奈地笑笑，“我他妈的真的爱上了她。”

“那你怎么能够离开？”

“我衡量了，然后放弃了，就是这样。”神父说，“你该走了。”

格朗泰尔站起来喝光啤酒，把罐子也扔进垃圾桶，向神父道谢。

神父把他送出门，在门前格朗泰尔停住脚步，还是忍不住问他：“你怎么能做到离开她？我是说，你怎么能设法在离开她之后仍然精准地维持正常的生活？我只是-我只是不知道。”

神父衣冠楚楚地站在门后对他微微一笑，“我很擅长收拾自己（get myself together）。”

“那么，再见？”格朗泰尔犹豫地说，不知道自己是不是应该给他一个拥抱，或者是拍拍他的肩膀。

神父干脆地向他道别：“再见，祝你有美好的一天。”

——————————————————————

格朗泰尔踏上地铁。

他望着自己在车窗上的影子思考，神游，接着突然在自己的倒影里看到了安灼拉。

格朗泰尔猛然清醒过来，目光追寻着那个身影，操，真的是安灼拉。

在他的头脑计算出应该怎么做之前，他的心就已经驱动着他的双腿趁着地铁停下的时候下车。

车门在他背后哒哒地关上，列车毫不留恋地继续向前驶去，安灼拉似乎成为了格朗泰尔唯一可以追寻的目标。

他不近不远地跟在安灼拉身后，跟着他走出地铁站，在街道上漫步了两分钟，接着前后脚走进一家咖啡厅里。

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉一个人找了个位置坐下，自己也低着头在安灼拉斜后方的一个位子上坐下，调整桌子上装饰插花角度尽量遮住自己。他叹气，感觉自己就像一个跟踪狂。

安灼拉点了杯饮料，从包里拿出电脑和本子，插上鼠标开始工作。格朗泰尔草草点了杯摩卡抱在手上，出神地盯着安灼拉的背影。

这让他想起了他第一次见到安灼拉的时候，就在学校里的缪尚咖啡厅。他往咖啡里兑威士忌然后喝掉，醉意朦胧地抬起眼打算随便找一个人当参考画一幅速写，结果安灼拉落进了他的视线里。

他清楚地记得那时安灼拉坐在靠玻璃的位置上，阳光洒在他头发上好像在发光，他撑着头伏案写些什么，偶尔皱起眉头停下思考。

格朗泰尔盯着他看了二十分钟，几乎是激动地在纸上描绘他的侧影。他本来担心安灼拉会注意到自己的视线，但是直到他的朋友们都来了，安灼拉仍然对他一无所觉。

第二天格朗泰尔特意在相同的时间段去了缪尚，看到安灼拉仍然在同一个位置，他穿着白色的衬衣，整个人几乎要和阳光融在一起。格朗泰尔又缩在角落花了一整个中午的时间画他。

然后一天接着一天无知无觉地流过去，一周多过去了，格朗泰尔从他们漏出来的只言片语里知道了安灼拉的名字，知道了他的朋友们叫什么，知道了他们这个团体自称为ABC，知道了他们在缪尚举行集会的固定时间，知道了他们天真地想要改变世界。

他不相信他们的信念，但是他们的激情感染了他。格朗泰尔如梦如醉地画着安灼拉和ABC的朋友们——但主要是安灼拉，很快就画满了一本写生册。

他犹豫了许久，终于打算问问他们是否介意自己画他们，虽然好像已经有些太迟了。

格朗泰尔从画册里调出了几张包括ABC全员画，特意在一个安灼拉没有提前来的晚上揣着画纸向ABC的朋友们走去。

公白飞注意到了他，格朗泰尔顶着他的目光说：“呃，我画了一些关于你们的画，只是做练习使用，如果你们介意的话——”

“我的天啊我们之前还在打赌你什么时候会过来！”没等格朗泰尔说完，古费拉克就跳起来圈住格朗泰尔的脖子，对着其他几人得意地伸手说：“给钱吧。”

若李和热安不情愿地分别掏出二十元和五十元给他。公白飞捂住额头叹息。

格朗泰尔不可置信地看着他们，问古费拉克：“你们早就知道了？！”

古费拉克把钱收好，快乐地说：“大概四五天前就注意到了吧，我们还猜你是不是暗恋我们之中的谁呢。”说着热安就开始起哄。

格朗泰尔的脸烧了起来，公白飞救他于水火之中，他说：其实安灼拉还不知道。”

古费拉克插话道：“我们打的另一个赌就是关于他什么时候会发现你，目前赌资已经累积到两百元了。”

“我该说谢谢？”

“不客气，”古费拉克轻拍他的肩膀，慷慨许诺：“赚钱了的话我会请你喝一杯的。”

“我们可以看看你的画吗？”公白飞问。

“当然。”格朗泰尔把画册给他，其他几人也都凑到公白飞身边查看。

“我没想到你会画得这么美，我想象的是列宁领导工人的那种风格。”若李说。

“不过，有点像梦幻版的自由引导人民。”热安评价。

格朗泰尔受宠若惊。

他们就着这些画聊了几分钟，格朗泰尔对安灼拉随时可能出现这件事情紧张不已，他不知道自己是不是真的准备好了。所以当古费拉克问他“嘿，你要不要也加入我们的赌局，看看什么时候安灼拉才会在没有人提醒的情况下发现自己的-咳，秘密爱慕者？”时虚弱地反驳他不是什么秘密爱慕者，但仍然爽快地投了三十元进去赌安灼拉一周后才会发现。

又是一天天过去，安灼拉仍然没有一点会发现他的迹象，甚至连公白飞都抱歉地跟他说：“我们以为这个赌局最多只会再持续两三天……如果你愿意的话我们可以找个时间把你介绍给他？就说是我们新认识的朋友？”

格朗泰尔摆摆手，发现自己已经渐渐陷入这种“他知道安灼拉但是安灼拉不知道他”的模式里无法自拔。

“安灼拉真是个傻瓜。”古费拉克抱怨。

时间一点一点推进到了五月中旬，这天中午格朗泰尔照旧来到缪尚，注意到咖啡店门前放着一个告示牌，上面写着“享受玫瑰情人节吧xxx 和你的爱人一起点单可享第二杯半价哦❤”，这句话周围还簇拥着华丽的红玫瑰和爱心，生怕看到的人不知道这是情人限定活动。

格朗泰尔掠过这张告示牌走进去，他站在门口望着安灼拉的背影，也许是受到气氛的影响，心脏又一次剧烈地震动起来。

关于安灼拉的油画快画完了，我真的需要近距离地观察他来给油画添点细节。格朗泰尔这样自我说服着，终于捧着一颗颤抖的心慢慢向安灼拉走去，这短短的距离让他走得上气不接下气。

他走到安灼拉的桌子旁边，拉开他对面的椅子坐下，感觉心脏要从喉咙里跳出来。

安灼拉疑惑地看着他，如此意外，如此不解，好像他对这个世界一无所知。

“能和我一起买杯咖啡吗，阿波罗？”格朗泰尔脱口而出，慌张地解释道：“呃，情人节活动第二杯半价。”

安灼拉慢吞吞地说：“可是我已经买好咖啡了。”

“我可以喝两杯。”格朗泰尔在心里捶打自己，这太傻了！

但是安灼拉笑起来，他答应了格朗泰尔的请求，和他一起去前台点咖啡。

格朗泰尔胡乱报了两个名字，等饮料做出来的时候，安灼拉低头摸着杯子上贴着的标签，偏头对格朗泰尔说：“这是我在这儿最常点的咖啡。”

“是吗。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，没法把自己的目光从安灼拉水晶般的眼睛上移开。

安灼拉的耳朵有些发红，他不确定地问：“如果你——”

这时候ABC的朋友们闯了进来，他们起哄着把安灼拉和格朗泰尔紧紧围在一起。

“我宣布你们现在可以交换电话号码了。”热安大声喊着，古费拉克吹了个口哨，若李开始欢呼，公白飞把笔分别递给安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

他们两人被簇拥着，近距离地对视，脸和耳朵都红透了。

格朗泰尔首先鼓起勇气低下头在安灼拉的咖啡杯上写下了自己的号码，接着安灼拉忍不住微笑地也在他的咖啡杯上写下自己的电话号码。格朗泰尔看着安灼拉在自己面前垂下头，有一缕头发从他的耳边落了下来，随着安灼拉书写的动作而轻轻扫过格朗泰尔的手臂，他感觉自己快要不能呼吸了。

等安灼拉写好以后，ABC的众人发出更大的欢呼声、口哨声和鼓掌声，格朗泰尔简直不敢相信这么多声音是这区区四个人发出来的。他们的动静闹得这么大，以至于一些路过的和原本就在咖啡厅里的人也开始聚拢过来，制造出善意的哄笑声。

格朗泰尔发现自己和安灼拉靠得非常近，他们的脸离彼此只有几厘米的距离。他们对视，在对方的瞳孔里看到自己的倒影，格朗泰尔几乎能感觉到安灼拉的呼吸扑在自己的脸上，他颤抖，他屏住呼吸，然后——

然后格朗泰尔起身向安灼拉走去。

时空在此时似乎扭曲起来，他朝着安灼拉跋涉而去，带着颤抖的心情和对未知的畏惧，这情形奇异地和多年前的那一个中午重合起来。他气喘吁吁地走过去，几乎要用光自己所有的力气。

格朗泰尔拉开安灼拉面前的椅子坐下，问：“能和我一起买杯咖啡吗，阿波罗？”

安灼拉的脸因为他这句话而被瞬间点亮。

澎湃的爱意从格朗泰尔的内心深处升起，他眼前出现了一片闪光，格朗泰尔被这汹涌的情感吞没，他几乎要融化在其中。

恍惚间他似乎短暂地死去了几秒，复活的时候听见安灼拉说：“……我很高兴你问了。”

格朗泰尔小心翼翼地伸出手去抓住安灼拉的手指，他们的双手一碰到就紧紧地缠在了一起。

“我简直不能相信。”他说着，仍然感到眩晕。

安灼拉只是看着他，好像这是世界末日，好像这是他能看格朗泰尔的最后一眼。

“为什么我们浪费了这么多时间？”格朗泰尔嘟囔道，对过去的一切感到不可置信。问题的答案现在看来如此显而易见，昨天的他就像是自己的陌生人。

他们置身于命运的流里，花了三年的时间痛苦而漫长地打了个弯，最终逆流回到了最开始的地方。

安灼拉细细地吻他的手指，说：“现在我找到你了（Now I’ve got you）。”

格朗泰尔把脸埋到安灼拉的手心里，任自己软弱地哽咽起来。

安灼拉温柔地抚摸他的头发，轻声安慰他：“我找到你了，你也找到我了。”

现在他们都完整了。

————END————

[2]出自《约翰一书》：He who has no love has noknowledge of God, because God is love.

[3]《圣经》里的其他句子糅杂在一起，就不具体写出来了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【下面是越来越长的后记】
> 
> 写完我也觉得好伤感啊呜呜呜，想把脸也埋到安灼拉的手心里
> 
> 写的...还行吧基本上想写的都写出来了，一些处理比较粗糙毕竟我写不来太长的文就算了orz
> 
> 【关于标题】
> 
> 意外地在结尾和标题联系上，逆流一是指格朗泰尔一直处于逆流之中困顿不堪，二是指他们终于逆流回到了最初的时候呜呜呜
> 
> 【关于神父的话】
> 
> 我不知道我有没有表达清楚？我认为从神父的角度来说，爱一个人像爱上帝一样，意味着你清楚地知道对方爱你，你也一心一意地爱对方，并且相信自己和对方都会在爱中得到拯救，因此不会感到恐惧。简而言之就是...相信他= =
> 
> 亚伯拉罕祭子的画也隐含了这个意思
> 
> 【其他】
> 
> 写的时候花了一点时间去查有什么圣经的句子是能用的，然后真的，代到了（你又！）请大家品品：
> 
> “主啊,我落在苦难之中,求你施恩给我。我双眼哭得发红,我的身体因忧伤而衰弱。”


End file.
